


sweet dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gaming, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Minecraft, Online Friendship, Pet Names, Sleepy talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: taeyong and jaehyun meet in a game of minecraft murder mystery.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a short little one shot from a curious cat prompt i was given, hope you enjoy it.
> 
> sorry for any spelling mistakes, it's 1am :<

the red glow of taeyongs cat alarm clock causes his doe eyes to glaze over, a dull stinging sensation looming about the back of his skull. he's exhausted, body worn and fragile.

he wants nothing more than to curl up in a ball with his soft and beloved shark plushies and nap away all his burdens. from the homework sprawled out across his desk to the twelve miss calls from his mother, taeyong never gets a break.

he wants to sleep, wants to dissolve into his fluffy pillows and dream of butterflies and rainbows, but his brain won't let him. it's three am and taeyongs brain is more awake than ever, buzzing and bright and alive.

he stares tiredly at his computer monitor, knawing at a hang nail. his eyes wander about his screen, searching for something that may put him to sleep, something nostalgic and calming.

for a moment, he hovers over an icon, before clicking.

mellow piano music fills his headphones, eyes drooping a little as waves of warmth and comfort wash over him. the loading screen blares white, the red and black ogo staring him down. he clicks _start_ , selecting a random server from the list and loading into the game.

there's few people on at such early hours of the morning, thus, he decides to join his favourite game on the server, _murder_ _mystery._

he waits in the lobby, tiredly bouncing about the colourful clay block parkour, staring at the screen in a daze, waiting for more players to join.

a user joins the lobby, their display name makes taeyong smile a little.

_poetichyun_

taeyong grins, typing in chat

tykit__ty: _hi_

poetichyun: _hi ^_^_

tykit__ty: _it's so late, i'm exhausted_

poetichyun: _sameeee, just wrapped up my college essay, i'm exhausted but my ****** brain won't shut up_

taeyong giggles at the censorship, before asking.

tykit__ty: _you're in college?_

poetichyun: _yeah_ _,_ _second_ _year_ _! you?_

tykit__y: _second year of university, what do u study_?

poetichyun: _law, music, and literature... it's a pain in the_ _***_ _but it's worth it. hbu?_

tykit__y: _i'm taking a couple biology and veterinary courses, i'm trying to pursue something working with animals ^__^_

poetichyun: _cute_

that makes taeyong smile dazily, soft among the sleepiness clouding his brain.

poetichyun: _do you have a discord or a teamspeak room? my fingers hurt from typing_ _so much_ _earlier : <_

tykit_ty: _of course! i'm room thirteen, the password is 010795 ^_^_

taeyong stares at his screen for a second, before he hears a brief beep, a click, an automated voice saying ' _user has joined your voice channel_ ', and then a soft, soothing voice fills his headphones.

"oh god, i have no idea if this microphone is broken or not so i'm sorry if i'm hurting your ears right now", the other chuckles. it's warm and hearty, and something in taeyong flutters.

taeyong groggily responds, "don't worry, i can hear you", he mumbles, letting out a little giggle as he watches the other mans character run up to him on the monitor, swinging at the air and jumping.

"oh, thank god. my cat brownie chewed on them the other day, he had a nice little snack", the other chimes, rustling around. "come here, kitty", he calls softly, and the distant sound of a bell jingles from taeyongs headphones. the elder smiles, eyes crinkling in amusement.

"did you name him brownie because he's brown or because do like edibles?", taeyong jokes.

the other snorts from the other end, "a little bit of both. i'm jaehyun, by the way", the younger hums, before tutting. "brownie! stop trying to eat mr. polar bear", he whines.

taeyong giggles sleepily, "i'm taeyong", he says, "i don't have any pets, but i do have a roommate who behaves like one".

jaehyun chuckles, "i live alone, luckily the landlord let me keep brownie. he's a sweetheart, just a little fiesty when i don't give him enough attention, isn't that right brownie", jaehyun coos, babying the kitten.

"seems like brownie and i have something in common", taeyong chimes, before the two are loaded into a game.

jaehyun chuckles, before asking, "what you get, yongie?".

taeyong feels warmth in his heart at the name, before he snorts, "i'm not telling you".

"so you're the murderer?", jaehyun teases.

taeyong remains silent, before whispering up against the microphone, "i hate you".

jaehyun laughs loudly, "if it makes you feel any better, i'm not the sheriff".

jaehyun grins, glad taeyong couldn't see the rising blush on the tips of his ears that clearly indicated that he was in fact lying.

"i'll make sure not to murder you then", taeyong says softly, his character walking about the small oak cabin.

jaehyun stays quiet, collecting coins, before he cuts a corner, running into taeyong.

"ah, it is you, mr ty kit underscore underscore ty, are you here to murder me?", jaehyun says dramatically, earning a hiccupy giggle from taeyong.

"no, i was thinking of sparing you. run free, sir poetic hyun!".

jaehyun grins cheekily, staring at the bow in his inventory. instead of being petty and ending the game right there by killing taeyong, he simply crouches and bends his head, "thank you, lord. for i am forever in debt to you".

taeyong giggles, running past.

instead, jaehyun runs up to an innocent bystander, pulling out the bow, holding, and clicking them. his screen loads back, and he's moved into the death lobby.

taeyong makes a whining noise in the base of his throat, "how did you die?".

jaehyun snickers quietly, as taeyong gasps quietly, the elder so gentle and childish in his sleepy state.

"you were the sheriff and you didn't kill me", he says gently. he grins. "thank you", he hums so earnestly.

jaehyun can't see it, but he can hear the smile in taeyongs voice. and as stupid as it is, he cracks a small grin himself at the joy in the elders tone, all over a game of minecraft murder mystery.

"of course. sometime, we should play roblox 'stop it, slender' together", jaehyun offers.

taeyong laughs, "i would love that". he walks about, killing off bystanders, before he's finished. the games ended as he stands on the victory pedestal, showered in glitter and fireworks.

"woohoo, kitten is the winner", jaehyun cheers sleepily, before speaking again.

"i know this is kind of dumb, and super soon, but you're actually super sweet. this might be the exhaustion talking, but would you be up to go to an internet cafe together sometime? we can talk about who we ult in overwatch and everything", jaehyun offers, glad taeyong can't see his cheeks burning.

that takes taeyong by surprise, as he stiffles a gasp and replaces it with a smile, crouching in his widowmaker skin, "i would love to, jaehyun. honestly. you're so sweet and genuine, too", he hums through a yawn.

"really? i'll put my number in your team speak, other than that, you're sounding a little sleepy. i think it's best you went to bed", jaehyun speaks softly, lullingly, though the excitement beneath his tone doesn't slip past taeyong.

"thank you, jaehyun. thank you for helping me feel sleepy, you have a really beautiful voice. it's soothing", taeyong rambles into his palm.

jaehyun grins, dimples on full display beneath the blue glow of his monitor. "it's been great talking to you, yongie. can i call you that?".

"of course, hyunnie", taeyong mumbles in reply.

jaehyuns grin widens, "alright, yongie. goodnight, sweet dreams. please make sure you make it to your bed before you pass out", he chuckles.

taeyong laughs through a yawn, "will do. you too, jaehyun. keep safe, goodnight".

"goodnight, taeyong", jaehyun chimes, before leaving the channel.

the elder smiles, a little sad, a little excited. he stares at jaehyuns phone number, his eyes crinkling in happiness before he feels his eyelids begin to heavy.

he falls asleep at his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: tyflavor  
> cc: curiouscat.me/jenniewrld  
> feel free to talk to me and leave me prompts ^_^ i would love to talk to you ~


End file.
